16 August 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-08-16 ; Comments *Show is broadcast from Peel Acres. *Throughout the show, Peel makes regular observations about giant hornets that are besieging the house. It all gets a touch surreal as the evening progresses... Session *PJ Harvey #5. Repeat of session first broadcast 20 December 2000. 'This Wicked Tongue' and 'Beautiful Feeling' released on 'The Peel Sessions 1994-2004' (Universal Island), 2006. Tracklisting *DJ Axel: Wach Auf! (12") Spirit Zone *Persuaders: Thin Line Between Love And Hate (LP - So Soulful 70s) Kent *PJ Harvey: Kamikaze (session) *Schlammpeitziger: Spacerokkmountainrutsch (LP - Collected Simplesongs Of My Temporary Past) Domino :JP: "It's a bit frightening here at Peel Acres tonight because we're got a hornets nest somewhere in our thatch and hornets at this time of night obviously want to get into the house because they're attracted by the lights and we have to keep all of the windows shut. Even as I speak there are hornets the size of lobsters flinging themselves at the window in front of me. So if you hear a crashing of glass and so forth you'll know that one of them has gained entry." *Wow Kafe: Night Apples Over Kansas ('Over Kansas' EP 7") Play :JP: "Older listeners may remember that the Devil came from Kansas." *Procol Harum: The Devil Came From Kansas (LP - A Salty Dog) A&M *I-Roy: Coxsone Time (7") Wambesi *PJ Harvey: Nickle Under The Foot (session) *Come Ons: Nice And Easy (LP - The Come Ons) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Vladislav Delay: Untitled (LP - Anima) Mille Plateaux *Garlic: Pig (LP - Murky World Of Seats) Propylactic *Artie Shaw and His Orchestra: The Glider - Pig's Big 78 *Lali Puna: Middle Curse (LP - Scary World Theory) Morr Music *PJ Harvey: Somebody's Down Somebody's Name (session) *Rothko: Two (LP - No Anchor No Rudder No Charts No Sails) Burning Shed *Scrotum Grinder: 53rd Street South (LP - The Greatest Sonic Abomination Ever) Prank :JP: "This track is called 'The Birds In Your Garden' but as I was going to say, there are no birds in the garden, I think the hornets have probably seen them all off. And I haven't seen the cat for a while either." *Pulp: The Birds In Your Garden (LP - We Love Life) Universal Island :JP: "The two hornets on the window in front of me I think they're engaged in some kind of courtship ritual. Do hornets do that sort of thing? If they start shagging, I'm off, I'll be honest with you. I'm not going to sit here while they do that sort of thing in front of me. I do have standards." *Leaders Of The 909: Feet Blue ('Plastic Pattern' 12") Frisbee Tracks :JP: "Oh my lord. There's another one just joined the group here. They do look absolutely terrifying. Perhaps they're not hornets, but if they aren't then they're space bats or something and I really don't want to know any more about them." *Immortal Lee County Killers: Won't Cook Fish (LP - The Essential Fucked Up Blues) Sweet Nothing *Rod Dennis Mento Band: Since I Lost My Baby (LP - Rod Dennis Mento Band) Penthouse *PJ Harvey: This Wicked Tongue (session) *Charlie Kunz: I'll Walk Alone / Swinging On A Star / Shine On Victory Moon (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure *Electromajk: Orgazmiczech (Hands-On Mix) (12") MFS *My Morning Jacket: Xmas Curtain (LP - At Dawn) Darla :JP: "Interestingly enough, all of the hornets have disappeared bar one. Perhaps they've gone off to some unspeakable kind of love romp in another part of the roof. But the one that remains is terrifically agitated and has just vapourised a moth. I mean a moth went near it and then kind of just disappeared. Most unpleasant." *Jackie Brenston: Much Later (7") Federal and Ike Turner's Kings of Rhythm *PJ Harvey: Beautiful Feeling (session) *Von Bondies: Going Down (LP - Lack of Communication) Sympathy for the Record Industry *U Roy: Wear You To The Ball (LP - Rocksteady Soul) Metro Files ;Name *John Peel 16-08-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:18 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online